He Swore It
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: Hey! This is an extension of my other one-shot! Basically Annabeth and Reyna thinking about their boys after The Lost Hero...Just something to do until I can update my other story :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, i was working on my stories (which will be updated in a couple days) and i was thinking of doing a son of Neptune a little later. I know it is seriously over done but i still want to give it a shot. Anyways i suddenly came up with this short little one shot for you guys! Hope you enjoy-**

**~Bookgirl333**

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat on the floor shaking. Salt crusted pictures laid in front of her, still slightly wet. She couldn't stand it. Him with…with…Someone else! Some idiotic mindless person! Her hands clenched at<p>

the very thought. She then loosened it and gingerly picked up another photo. It was her and…him. She couldn't even say the name in her mind. She heard enough everyday. Like a ghost haunting her,

everywhere she turned there he was. His cabin, the stables, the lake, the forest…the ocean. It was as if the camp was taunting her_. He isn't here_ It says _He's gone, gone, gone_. The word echoes

through her mind over and

over. Rolling and twisting in her brain, tormenting her. Annabeth's hand tightened around the picture she held. In it they were at the beach. Her hair was whipping in the wind, sand encrusted in it. Her

eyes alight with happiness as she leaned into him. His…fine she'll say it. _Percy's _arm is wrapped around her carefully as if trying not to break her. His eyes matched the waves behind him. He grinned at

the camera making Annabeth's heart flutter even when she knew he wasn't really here. Could he really have forgotten? Jason did. But did that mean Percy did too? It would make the most sense. But

after all they been through together. Could he really not remember her? Memories flashed through her mind like a video. Percy and her fighting Medusa, Circe, him holding up the sky, getting lost in

that stupid labyrinth, the war. Could he have seriously forgotten _everything_? Her mind then flashed to another memory. This one was the night before he disappeared.

"_Percy?" She whispered as she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_Hmm?" He had asked. She bit her lip and then grabbed his face forcing him to look her in the eye._

"_Promise me something." She said her voice shaking slightly. His eyes flickered with curiosity. _

"_Anything" She paused then spoke again._

"_Promise me that you will never, ever, leave me. That you'll be mine forever." A smile flickered on his face._

"_I don't promise" he said_. _Her eyes widened betrayed. But before she could get up and leave he grabbed her._

"_I don't promise it, I swear it." He whispered "I swear on the River Styx." _

He had swore it. Suddenly a roar of anger overcame her. She ripped the picture in half and threw it to the ground. He had swore it. Yet, there were some promises that can't be kept. And this was one

of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha ya think? Please review! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dear readers! Sooo...I decided to do another one shot real quick because I can't update my other story until I have seventy reviews *sigh* oh well...**

**Disclaimer- No. Just no. **

* * *

><p>Gone. Just gone. How could he just vanish? How could he just disappear? It didn't make sense. Reyna clenched her teeth together to keep the tears from taking over. No. She would <em>not <em>cry. She wouldn't. She was strong...Besides, Romans didn't cry. They were better than that.

Her eyes gently traced over the lightning bolt encarved in the side of the cabin. Gone. The word didn't make sense to her anymore. Everything was like a dream, a vision. Unreal. Things just seemed choppy and out of place. She couldn't even put sentences together anymore.

Gods, where could he be? Where was her Jason? Her Airhead? He always told her that he would be near whenever she needed him. Well where was he? Reyna needed him_...Now_.

Why wasn't he here! All at once Reyna's despondant mood morphed into anger. _Why wasn't he here?_ He swore he would be there for her! He swore it! With a loud bang she hit the wall of Jupiter's cabin.

"Where are you!" she yelled and flung around to the statue behind her. Jupiter stood proudly, his face looking down upon her as if he was surprised _she_ didn't know the answer. His blue eyes, so much like Jason's dug into her as if trying to send her a message.

"Why did you shut down Olympus?" she snarled at him, not caring that it was just a statue and not the real thing "Your son is gone! Do you even care?" Nothing. With another shriek Reyna threw herself down onto his bunk and inhaled the smell. Air... The Ozone...It was as if he was still there... Slowly she picked up the pillow next to her and threw with all her might at the table next to it. To her surprise he saw a note and picture under it.

Jason...There he was smiling at the camera with a breeze running through his hair. Reyna reconized herself next to him. Grinning, her hand entwined in his. Behind them was mount Othryrs. The war was won...Oh Jason...

Gingerly, as if trying not to break it, Reyna picked up the note. Her eyes began carefully reading over every paragraph. Every sentence. Every word.

_Reyna_, It began

_There is something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now. Well...Actually since we were nine but that's besides the point. I don't know why I never did. Perhaps it is because I was so intmidated by you. Yes you. The scrawny little eight year old I knocked down at Capture the Flag. I have no idea why...Maybe it was because of the way your hair blew back behind you, or the way you looked at the world, like you were going to conquer the whole thing. Maybe it was because when you smiled I thought I was going to die, or that the look in your eyes when you looked at me made me want to just kiss you right there. Whatever the reason was I just was a little...Scared? Maybe. I honestly don't know anymore. _

_Remember when we six? The first conversation we had? You told me that I had horrible archery skills and I yelled at you that you had a horrible face...Yeah...Not my wisest move. The second conversation we had was when we were eight. I knocked you down at capture the flag and then you tried to kill me...Not your wisest move. Either way after we went on our first quest together I knew things were going to be either worse or better between us. I was surprised to see for once we got along. Then soon I was talking to you every day. _

_Now that we are both fifteen and have been going out for awhile there is something I want you to know. That day on the dock, when I started to say something? I never finished. Reyna McCullen...I love you. More than anything in the world. I never said it before. That is not the kind of feelings a first legion shows. But I don't care. I love you and I swear I will be by your side for every moment of the day. Nothing can seperate us. Nothing. _

_I love you._

Reyna stared at the paper. At the last line. I love you. So he finally said it. He loved her. Swallowing hard she reread it again and again. Nothing could seperate them, he said. Nothing. Reyna resisted the urge to laugh at the irony of it all. He swore he would be by her side though...He swore it... Where was he? Her Jason?

For the first time in her life. Reyna cried.


End file.
